


Imperia

by JoseMartinezPerez



Category: Age of Empires (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseMartinezPerez/pseuds/JoseMartinezPerez
Summary: Un mundo en guerra, un enemigo desconocidos, intriga entre Reinos.  ¿Podran los Cinco Reinos unirse bajo un mismo estandarte para enfrentarse a un enemigo en comun?





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
El valle se tornaba oscuro, las nubes grises tapaban el sol, había viento frio que podía estremecer a cualquier hombre que no usara la vestimenta adecuada. Y el olor a sangre y carne podrida se podía percibir a kilómetros.  
—No hubo sobrevivientes—. Comento Ser Harryn a su comandante. —Todos fueron masacrados. No hubo piedad con los niños y ancianos.  
El comandante Gregor Hallminton está de pie sobre la cima de una colina, observaba el Valle Águila que fue desolado por un misterioso ataque.  
—¿Esta seguro que Kazna no provoco esto?—. Pregunto el comandante frunciendo el ceño, había ira en sus ojos.  
—Mi Señor, el Reino de Kazna se encuentra muy lejos en el Oeste—. Respondió Ser Harryn. —De ninguna manera, sin importar que tanto hayan marchado, nunca un ejército de Kazna atravesaría las Montañas de Los Dragones. Los mismos Dragones no lo permitirían.  
Ser Harryn era un hombre de cuarenta años, de cabello rubio y ojos negros, y estaba seguro que ningún mortal podría atravesar las Montañas de Los Dragones.  
—Y los Kaznianos nunca han pisado el Sur—. Siguió Ser Harryn con delicadeza. —Ellos no hicieron esto.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?—. Pregunto el comandante mirándole a los ojos.  
—Como la sangre Zandiana que llevo en mi sangre. Le puedo jurar que Kazna nunca atravesaría las Montañas. Es un gran riesgo para ellos. Perderían más recursos de los que podrían obtener—. Insistió Ser Harryn.  
—Zandia y Kazna fueron aliados una vez en el pasado—. Señalo el comandante.  
—El pasado es el pasado, Mi Señor—. Dijo Ser Harryn.  
—Entonces. ¿Quién masacro a los habitantes del Valle Águila?  
—No lo sabemos, Mi señor—. Respondió Ser Harryn. —Pero le puedo asegurar que encontraremos a los culpables y les haremos pagar por su ofensa.  
El comandante respiro hondo después de echar una mirada indiferente al cielo. —Reúne a tus hombres, Ser Harryn. Partirán al Frente de Arena antes del anochecer.  
Ser Harryn asintió e hizo una reverencia. —Como usted lo ordene, Mi Señor—. Ser Harryn levanto su capa que arrastraba en el suelo y se marcho.  
La armadura que vestían los guerreros de rango superiores de la Armada de Edia consistía en una armadura gris hecha de acero Ryme, un material liviano pero resistente a temperaturas extremas, asi como a los golpes de las armas. En su peto estaba el Aguila azul de Edia, protector a los hombros, guantes de cuero, protectores en los muslos, el yelmo en forma de águila, la capa de lana azul, gruesa pero liviana, resistentes a extremas temperaturas también. Escudo ancho y ovalado, espada de acero Thilium, cuyo filo podría cortar una roca con enorme facilidad, y su empuñadura en madera con la punta en forma del Águila de Edia.  
El Valle aun estaba incendiando dos días después de que sonó el cuerno de emergencia. El campamento del Comandante Gregor se encontraba a cinco kilómetros, pero cuando recibió el mensaje de un jinete que había escapado cuando comenzó todo, ya los atacantes se habían marchado, dejando una estela de destrucción y muerte a su paso.  
El comandante Gregor tan solo contaba con veinticinco años, y ya era un experimentado guerrero Ediano, alto y robusto, de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules, ha sido un honor para el servirle a su Reino. Pero ahora se encontraba ante un conflicto, y su destino era averiguar quién o qué masacró al Valle Águila.  
Se quedo allí de pie observando el Valle hasta que fue interrumpido por unos soldados rasos. A diferencia de los rangos superiores, los soldados rasos no usaban yelmos ni protectores en las piernas; porque según palabras del Rey Edmund, “no quería desperdiciar mucho acero Ryme”  
—Ser Gregor—. Dijo uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia. –La reunión de los Comandantes ha comenzado, el Rey Edmund se encuentra presente en la reunión. Se les solicita su presencia.  
—En un momento voy—. Asintió Ser Gregor.  
Esperó que los soldados rasos se retiraran para él descender de la cima y tomar el camino de tierra para adentrarse en el campamento de la trigésima cuarta división de la Armada Ediana.  
El campamento se extendía por el aplanado llano por casi un radio de un kilometro, alrededor de cincuenta mil carpas azules fueron ubicadas, hileras de letrinas cada mil carpas a los costados, grandes carpas de comedor cada dos mil carpas a los costados, y un rio para el lavado se encontraba en medio del campamento. Había un puente para que los hombres pudieran cruzarlo y llegar de un extremo a otro.  
El campamento empezaba a despertar. Las salchichas chisporroteaban sobre las hogueras e impregnaban el ambiente de su olor a ajo y a pimienta. Los jóvenes escuderos corrían de un lado a otro cumpliendo los encargos de sus señores, mientras bostezaban y se desperezaban. Un criado que llevaba un ganso bajo el brazo clavó la rodilla en el suelo al verlos.  
En el centro del campamento se encontraba la gran carpa real con los estandartes dorados flanqueados en las esquinas. La bandera del Aguila Ediana ondeaba en el aire de oeste a sur. En sus columnas, los centinelas capas largas resguardaban, armados con escudos pesados y espadas largas de acero Thilium de doble refuerzo.  
Ser Gregor camino hacia la carpa real. Los centinelas abrieron paso e hicieron una reverencia por respeto al Comandante.  
La mesa de reuniones estaba en el centro, rectangular y hecha de madera de roble sauce, la más fina madera de Gaian Arbor, con decorados de oro y plata en los bordes, la mesa era larga, con un gran cáliz de oro en su centro. El Rey estaba sentado en el fondo en su trono de madera finamente pulida y limpia. El Rey no usaba armadura, solo una túnica azul celeste que lo cubría de cuello a las rodillas e inclusive los brazos hasta la muñeca, con dos cadenas de oro en su cuello, una con dije del Águila de Edia y la otra cadena con un dije del Leon de Cartan, su Reino natal. Además de eso, en todos sus dedos tenían anillos de oro con rubíes incrustados. Robusto y alto, de cabello largo y barba incipiente. Ostentaba su gran corona de oro de siete puntas con diamantes incrustados en cada una de ellas. El Gran Rey de Edia, Edmund Blackburn.  
El Rey estaba serio, no había despertado de buen humor, no después que recibió anoche la noticia de que el Valle Águila fue incendiado.  
Ser Gregor hizo una reverencia y entro. Sin embargo, el Rey no estaba solo, la mesa de reuniones estaba conformada por los Comandantes de la Armada Ediana. Quince de los Trescientos Comandantes de la Armada estaban presentes. Ser Gregor los saludó con la mirada mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Había un asiento vacío, pero ya la reunión había comenzando antes del amanecer. El Rey ni siquiera espero que Ser Gregor se sentara para vociferar la reprimenda.  
—¿Cómo es posible de que esto haya sucedido bajo nuestras narices?—. Protesto el Rey con ira en su rostro. —¿Por qué nadie advirtió del ataque al Valle? ¿Acaso los vigías no cumplían con sus funciones?  
—Son unos incompetentes—. Señalo el Comandante Atwood. —Deberíamos encerrarlos a todos por su falta de compromiso al Reino y su ceguera.  
—Tal vez se quedaron dormidos—. Dijo el Comandante Wakefield  
—Si fuese asi, deberíamos ejecutarlos—. Sugirió el Comandante Windsor.  
—Si ejecutáramos a todos los vigías que se quedan dormidos en el servicio de sus funciones. El Reino se quedaría sin ojos fronterizos—. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación, Lady Morgan. Era la única mujer Comandante presente en la reunión, pero no era la única mujer en las filas de la Armada. El Rey Cadmus permitió hace mil años que las mujeres formaran parte de las fuerzas del ejército solo si en ellas les corría sangre Venorana, del Antiguo Reino Venore. Lady Sinja Morgan es una de los miles de descendientes de sangre Venore esparcidos en el Continente.  
—Castigarlos antes los ojos de los demás, entonces—. Dijo el Comandante St. Claire, el de más edad de los presentes, incluso más viejo que el mismo Rey. William V St. Claire cuenta con setenta años, veterano de muchas batallas. —Asi los demás lo tomarán como lección y mantendrán los ojos abiertos.  
—¡Tenemos que averiguar quiénes fueron los atacantes!—. Rugió el Rey. Había enojo en su voz que retumbó en la carpa, y todos los presentes guardaron silencio  
—Ordene una expedición al Frente de Arena—. Intervino Ser Gregor. Todas las miradas se fijarán en él, incluso el Rey. —El Reino cuya frontera es más accesible al Valle es el Reino de Tharan. Perdone por mi atrevimiento, Alteza. Pero había ira en mi interior. No sabía cuando seria la próxima reunión. Asi que me adelante.  
—Y vaya atrevimiento—. Replico el Rey. —Tienes las bolas muy grandes como para enviar una orden antes que lo hiciera tu propio Rey.  
—Mis disculpas, Alteza—. Dijo Ser Gregor. —Tenía parientes en el Valle. Solo pensé en mi ira, quería vengarlos. Por eso envié una expedición. El Frente de Arena es el único viable de los Reinos vecinos para acceder al Valle.  
—Ser Gregor tiene razón—. Intervino Lady Morgan, mirando a Ser Gregor fijamente. —En Las Montañas de los Dragones no hay paso, Kazna no pudo haber cruzado. Y no pudo ser del Norte. Zandia no atacaría si Kazna no lo hace primero—. Fijo su mirada ahora al Rey. —Solo de Tharan tenemos la sospecha ahora.  
—Nuestro Reino. Mi Reino, se encuentra en medio del continente—. Dijo el Rey. —Estoy rodeado por cuatros Reinos que se disputan entre ellos por mas porciones de tierra. No permitiré que Edia entre en ese conflicto. No lo permitiré bajo mi reinado. Se tiene que averiguar quién ataco al Valle Águila. Lady Morgan y Ser Gregor sugiere que talvez sea movimiento de la Serpiente del Sur. Ustedes, demás Comandantes, ¿tienen alguna opinión al respecto?  
Todos los Comandantes se miran entre sí. Lady Morgan también mira a los Comandantes. Pero Ser Gregor no aparta su mirada al Rey, que este también le mira fijamente.  
—Cuidado, no queremos que la víbora Lamonia nos muerda—. Murmuro el Comandante Barrington, pero su voz fue escuchada por todos.  
El Rey frunció el ceño. Todos los miraron. Pensaron que iba a golpear la mesa por tal insolencia. Pero después de unos largos segundos. El Rey Edmund se echó a reír. Su carcajada resonaba por toda la carpa, otros segundos después, Los Comandantes se echaron a reír. A excepción de Lady Morgan y Ser Gregor, ellos estaban serios, no les parecía ningún chiste las insinuaciones de la Reina Serpiente.  
—¡Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en años, Lord Barrington!—. Exclamo el Rey mientras estallaba a carcajadas, trece Comandantes le acompañaban. —¡Debería nombrarte Virrey, para que seas mi compañero en la corte y escuche tus chistes mientras discuto como comandar mi Reino!  
El Comandante se le engrandeció el ego por tal maravilloso halago. A Lady Morgan y a Ser Gregor le incomodaban las carcajadas. Pero después de un largo minuto ya cesaron. El Rey aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos por reírse tanto, que tuvo que secarse con un pañuelo.  
—Pongámonos serios, mis Comandantes—. Dijo el Rey después de beber un sorbo de vino de su copa que tenía enfrente. —Lo que sucedió en el Valle anoche fue un grave insulto para nuestro Reino. Y debemos encontrar a los culpables.  
Todos ahora estaban serios. Bromas aparte, habían cerca de mil familias en el Valle Águila, todas ellas masacradas en un ataque sin justificación por un enemigo aún por determinar.  
—Escucharé su sugerencia, Ser Gregor—. Siguió el Rey. —Sin embargo, te ordenare que sea enviada una expedición pequeña, no queremos levantar las alarmas de la Reina Serpiente, ni queremos que ella caiga en una provocación que no queremos cometer. Hasta que sea resuelto el caso del Valle Águila, la pequeña división de Ser Gregor estará asentada en el Frente de Arena. Ahora, cambiando de asunto. ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?  
Hubo un corto silencio. Los Comandantes revisaron sus cartas y pergaminos, en caso de que exista otro asunto que discutir. Se tenían que aprovechar las reuniones para discutir todos los asuntos del Reino que se requieran. El Rey no participaba en las reuniones tan a menudo.  
El Comandante McAllister, de cuarenta y cinco años, levanto la mano al mismo tiempo que leía una carta.  
—¿Algún otro asunto que discutir, Lord McAllister? —. Pregunto el Rey antes de beber otro sorbo de su vino.  
—¿Recuerda la invasión Barbara de las Montañas del Este? —. Pregunto el Comandante  
—Si. ¿Qué hay con ellos? —. Pregunto el Rey con indiferencia  
—El Comandante Richfield de la vigesimotercera división recibió un intento de incursión Barbaba en La Selva del León—. Respondió mientras leía la carta. —Un campamento Bárbaro, aun de número desconocido de tropas, ingreso en horas de la madrugada y ataco el cuadrante norte de la división. El Comandante Richfield repelo con éxito la incursión, pero sufrió bajas considerables en sus filas. Ha solicitado mediante esta carta la reinserción de tropas para suplir las perdidas.  
—¡Con un demonio! —. Exclamo el Rey, cambio el tono de voz en enojo. —¿Esos salvajes cuando dejaran de tomar lo que no les pertenece? —. El Rey miro a unos de sus Comandantes. —Comandante Brent. Te harás cargo de suplir las tropas de Lord Richfield. Te llevaras a tu división completa a la Selva del León a partir del día de mañana. Haz todos los preparativos de inmediato. Puedes retirarte.  
El Comandante Brent, rubio, de cuarenta años, asintió e hizo una reverencia al levantarse. No hubo más que hablar. La orden estaba dada, y el honor lo obligaba a obedecerla. El Comandante se retiró, siendo escoltado por su escudero.  
—¡Ya es momento de que el Rey Strain caiga ante las garras del Águila! —. Exclamo el Rey.  
—Desde que se proclamó Rey Purpura no ha traído mas que molestias en el Oeste, sus intentos de repetir aquella gloriosa invasión de sus antepasados no han hecho más que fracasar una y otra vez—. Comento Lord Barrington con prepotencia en su voz. —Debemos aplastarlos antes de que finalice el verano y apagar las llamas de un sueño que no está destinado a cumplir.  
—Han pasado diez años desde entonces, pero sus fracasos al parecer le dan más renombre—. Dijo McAllister. —Han conseguido más seguidores que su antepasado Skagvar durante la primera invasión.  
—¿Mas seguidores? —. Pregunto el Rey mientras se rascaba la barbilla.  
—Más clanes de Las Montañas del Águila, de La Orilla de La Selva, del Valle del León, y muchas más que son incontables, se han unido a su causa. —. Respondió McAllister.  
—Una causa perdida—. Se bufo Barrington. —Pues que se unan los clanes salvajes del Oeste. Los aplastaremos a todos y tendremos menos enemigos del que pueda preocuparnos en caso de futuros levantamientos.  
Ser Gregor miro por un momento a Barrington, lo considero como el lame botas del Rey, pero solo podía decirlo en sus pensamientos. Aunque a Barrington no le importaba en lo más mínimo que pensaran eso de él, A Barrington solo le importaban sus propios intereses, dejando el orgullo a un lado para seguir escalando rangos en la Armada, esperaba con la suerte y el destino de los Dioses, adquirir el cargo de Virrey del Reino de Edia; El que ejercía el cargo de Virrey era el segundo hombre más poderoso del Reino. Hablaba con la voz del rey, tenía el mando de los ejércitos del rey y redactaba las leyes del rey. En ocasiones incluso se sentaba en el Trono de Edia para impartir la justicia del rey, cuando este estaba ausente, o enfermo, o indispuesto por cualquier motivo. Era la primera cosa que Barrington deseaba en este mundo.  
—¡Por los Dioses!—. Exclamo el Rey. —¿Acaso los Dioses no pueden permitirnos que tengamos un año de paz, al menos? Sin pequeñas invasiones sin sentido, sin falsos Reyes Autoproclamados, sin intentos de ocasionar una guerra entre Reinos…  
—Los Dioses no nos quieren ver relajados—. Intervino Ser John FitzGerald, con voz baja pero áspera, rubio, de cabello largo, tosco y de tan solo treinta años, recién juramentado como Comandante. —Se aburrirían de nosotros… y nos abandonarían. Y a decir verdad ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos? Nos proveen el agua de lluvia que necesitamos para la siembra, el cual nos provee la comida necesaria para alimentar a un ejército, cuyo ejercito necesitamos para aplastar a nuestros enemigos.  
“Bien pensado” pensó Ser Gregor, a pesar de la apariencia tosca de FitzGerald, todos en la carpa lo consideraban como el racional e inteligente; talvez más inteligente que el mismo Rey.  
El Rey finalmente regalo una sonrisa ante el comentario de Ser John FitzGerald.  
—¡Bien! —. Siguió el Rey. —Volviendo al tema de los asuntos pendientes que debemos discutir. Quiero notificarles que no tengo todo el día a disponerlo para ustedes. Yo también tengo mis propios asuntos personales que atender. Así que, todos los asuntos que quedaron por fuera en esta reunión, lo discutirán con el Virrey Rotchester. Ahora, Caballeros, y Dama. La reunión se ha dado por concluida. Pueden retirar sus pomposos traseros y trasnochados rostros de mi presencia.  
El Rey fue el primero en levantarse y los Comandantes se levantaron luego para despedirse, llevando sus manos derechas a su pecho y haciendo una reverencia. El Rey levanto un poco la túnica hasta la cintura y varios centinelas le esperaban afuera para escoltarlo.  
Después de que el Rey salió, los Comandantes se despidieron entre ellos, algunos miraron fijamente a Ser Gregor con frialdad.  
Ser Gregor sabia de algún modo que había metido la pata no sabía en qué sentido, necesitaba que alguien le hiciera la reprimenda que el Rey no le hizo, pero ningún Comandante se le acercaba mientras salían de la carpa. Asi que Ser Gregor simplemente se marchó.  
-Ser Gregor-. Lady Morgan llamo mientras salía también, estaba detrás de él.  
Ser Gregor volteo, atendió el llamado.  
-¿Me acompañas por el camino?-. Pregunto Lady Morgan con cortesía.  
Ser Gregor asintió. Ella camino y se posiciono a su lado. Ser Gregor abrió la marcha.  
-Lamento su perdida en el Valle, Ser Gregor-. Dijo Lady Morgan, ella caminaba con Ser Gregor por el camino de tierra hacia el cuadrante de las carpas de los Comandantes. La Reunión había terminado una hora antes de lo que se había planeado, aunque el Rey se había retirado temprano, los Comandantes aún tenían asuntos que discutir en relación a los intentos de invasión a Edia  
-Te lo agradezco, Lady Morgan-. Dijo Ser Gregor con una mirada triste en su rostro.  
-¿Podría preguntar qué parientes tenía en el Valle?-. Ella pregunto con delicadeza, aun veía el pesar y la ira en los ojos de Ser Gregor.  
-Dos hermanas-. Respondió, aunque en su interior no quería hacerlo.  
-Le prometo ante los Dioses que sus hermanas serán vengadas-. Reconforto Lady Morgan, sus palabras eran verdaderas, se consideraba un castigo divino realizar una promesa en vano ante los Dioses.  
Ser Gregor asintió.  
-Pero tu perdida no te da derecho a ejecutar una orden antes que el consentimiento del Rey-. Comento Lady Morgan  
Ser Gregor se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Sabía que lo iba a meter en la conversación más tarde o más temprano. Le habría gustado que fuera más tarde que temprano.  
-También tenía parientes en el Valle, no lo puedo negar-. Siguió Lady Morgan. –¿Pero accionar una orden antes de la aprobación del Rey? Me ganaría una decapitación Real. Tu acción fue temeraria, imprudente e impulsiva. Tienes suerte de que El Rey estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre. Si no, te habría enviado a la hoguera antes del anochecer. Pero los Dioses te acompañaron esta mañana. El Rey aprobó tu expedición y seguirás viviendo hasta que él lo decida.  
-Tu me ayudaste a persuadirlo-. Dijo Ser Gregor.  
-¿Ayudarte?-. Lady Morgan bufo. –Sin ofender, Ser Gregor. Pero tu vida no está atada a la mía.  
Ser Gregor frunció el ceño, no sabía adónde quería llegar con eso.  
-No me habría importado en lo más mínimo si el Rey hubiese decidido ordenar tu decapitación por hacer tal imprudencia-. Siguió Lady Morgan. –Pero también tenía sospechas sobre el ataque en el Valle, y sobre la posibilidad de que Tharan tuviera una involucración.  
-Aun así, no tuviste la valentía de sugerirlo-. Corto de manera punzante Ser Gregor.  
Lady Morgan se echó a reír. Ser Gregor levanto una ceja.  
-¡Esperaba al primer tonto, joven e insensato que tuviera el coraje de hacer tan insensata proposición!-. Exclamo Lady Morgan. –Y no me equivoque en lo de joven e insensato. Y no creo que seas un tonto, Ser Gregor.  
Lady Sinja Morgan de treinta años era una mujer hermosa como para servir a la armada, si de los demás dependiera usarían su hermosura para encadenar a un poderoso Lord en la institución del matrimonio, pero ella no creía en tal institución, no le gustaba la menor idea de atarse a un falso amor ante un hombre y menos ante uno que nunca sentiría atracción. Ella solo sentía atracción a su profesión y su amor era devoto al Reino. Ella era una mujer hermosa, nadie lo podía dudar, pero se dedicaba más al entrenamiento y al ejército como para enamorarse de un hombre. De cabello largo y castaño y ojos azules, de rostro perfilado y delgada, aunque su apariencia engañe a los insensatos hombres, ella tan ágil y rápida con las armas que podría acabar con tres soldados rasos con una enorme facilidad, como toda Venorana.  
-Pensé que éramos amigos-. Insinuó Ser Gregor.  
-¿Amigos?-. Bufo ella. –Que seamos compañeros de armas no significa que seamos amigos o hermanos juramentados. Tu velaras por tus propios intereses y yo por los mios.  
-¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, Lady Morgan-. Pregunto con curiosidad Ser Gregor.  
-Seguir viviendo-. Hizo una mueca. –Esperar que los imprudentes cometan sus imprudencias y esperar que los Dioses sean piadosos ante el imprudente para yo tomar partido y mejorar las sugerencias del tonto.  
-Entonces, La expedición que sugerí ¿Es una imprudencia?-. Pregunto Ser Gregor.  
-Sin duda alguna-. Ella respondió. –No sabemos si el ataque en el Valle fue ocasionado por Tharan, o por Kazna, ni hablemos del norte. Hay tres Reinos que quieren tomar partido en el dominio del Valle. No se puede tomar una decisión tan apresurada en señalar culpables.  
-No señale como culpables a Tharan-. Dijo Ser Gregor.  
-Pero lo insinuaste con enviar una expedición al Frente de Arena-. Señalo Lady Morgan.  
-Lo hice porque es necesario callar sospechas-. Dijo Ser Gregor.  
-Nadie sospechaba de Tharan hasta que tú lo sugeriste esas sospechas-. Dijo Lady Morgan.  
-También sospechabas, Lady Morgan-. Recordó Ser Gregor.  
-Pero no iba a hacer un movimiento imprudente como hiciste ante el Rey. –Recordó Ella. –Entiendo que la ira y el deseo de venganza en tu interior hicieron que cometieras tal impulso. Pero al Rey si le caminaba en el pensamiento la idea de señalar a Tharan como culpables del ataque al Valle si para ello no hay suficientes pruebas. Ahora. Te sugiero, Ser Gregor. Que esta noche le reces a los Diosas, porque si la Reina Serpiente no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque al Valle, ella vera la expedición, tu expedición en el Frente de Arena, como una amenaza, como un intento de provocación entre dos Reinos, y te aseguro que ni el mismo Rey querrá eso.  
-Si la Reina Serpiente no ataco a nuestro Valle. ¿Quién fue? –Pregunto Ser Gregor.  
-Como ya se ha dicho antes-. Sonrió Lady Morgan. –Hay tres Reinos sospechosos, pero ninguno es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Ahora, si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar.  
Ser Gregor asintió, y guardo silencio, pensó detenidamente las palabras que le dijo Lady Morgan. Ella le regalo una sonrisa, pero él no sabe cómo tomarla. Ella se dio media vuelta y se tomó otro camino.  
Ser Gregor miro al cielo, observo con detenimiento las nubes. Se le vinieron imágenes en la mente, imagino como murieron sus hermanas en el Valle. Eso hizo que cerrara los puños. La ira en su interior y no la podía controlar, quería vengarlas, y no quería perder el tiempo para hacerlo. Sospecho del Norte, del Oeste, del Sur. Pero citando las palabras de Lady Morgan, nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.  
Respiro hondo, espero que sus pulmones se llenaran por completo de aire para luego exhalar. Luego cruzo hacia la derecha, un camino diferente al cuadrante de los Comandantes, donde estaba su carpa. Tenía que ver a alguien, tenía que decirle algo importante a ese alguien


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mundo en guerra, un enemigo desconocido, intriga entre Reinos. ¿Podran los Cinco Reinos unirse bajo un mismo estandarte para enfrentarse a un enemigo en comun?

-2-  
-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-. Pregunto Lord Eric al hombre atado de manos que tenía enfrente.  
El hombre que tenían atado vestía de seda y una cadena de oro, alrededor de unos setenta y cinco años, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, posiblemente asustado, ¿Quién no lo estaría si tiene conocimiento de que será ejecutado ese mismo día?  
El anciano asintió dos veces. –Sé que falta he cometido.  
-Has cometido traición, has conspirado contra el imperio de Cartan-. Le recordó el Lord  
-¿Traición?-. El anciano escupió al suelo.  
El Lord lo miro con ira en sus ojos. El hijo de Lord Eric, Robert, apretó el puño que sujetaba la flecha.  
Robert tenía debajo de su brazo derecho el Arco del Leon y en su mano izquierda la flecha del rugido, con tan solo veinte años, no era la primera vez que realizaba una ejecución real. Una brisa ligera sopló por el llano, ondeaba el estandarte de Cartan que los centinelas cargaban: El León Rojo rugiendo fuego.  
Detrás de Lord Eric y su hijo, estaban resguardando el perímetro con un anillo de seguridad, alrededor de cien centinelas del imperio Cartan. Erguidos sobre sus caballos, todos ellos vestían armadura plateada y roja, capa de lana roja, y el emblema del Leon Rojo de Cartan en sus petos. El único que no usaba el yelmo del León era Lord Mustang.  
-La única falta que he cometido fue no convencer a las otras casas a unirse con el Rey Purpura y dejar un lado el yugo de la Reina Bradley-. Dijo el anciano con rabia en sus ojos.  
-Pero has fallado en eso-. Dijo el Lord.  
-Si-. Dijo el anciano con resignación en su voz.  
Robert miro los ojos aterrorizados de aquel hombre que iba a ejecutar, pero no mostro piedad en su mirada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que obedecer el mandato de su padre.  
El aliento de los centinelas y sus caballos se entremezclaban en nubes de vapor en la fría mañana.  
-Ahora recibirás el castigo que mereces. Pero no serás el único castigado por tu traición. Así como has manchado a tu imperio, has manchado el nombre de tu casa, y toda mancha debe ser limpiada-. Dijo el Lord.  
El anciano apretó los dientes y las manos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, tal vez por la impotencia o por el pesar del significado de las palabras del Lord. -¿Acabaras con mi ciudad?  
-Toda será erradicada-. Respondió el Lord. –La ciudad de PasoGris será borrada de los libros de historia Cartana.  
-¡Te maldigo!-. Exclamo el anciano. -¡Te maldigo a ti y a tu casa!-. Grito con la furia que le salía del interior.  
El Lord le regalo una sonrisa arrogante al anciano, luego camino hacia atrás y miro a su hijo.  
-En nombre de la Emperadora Bradley, soberana de Cartan; y por orden de Lord Sebastian Eric, te sentencio a muerte.  
Los centinelas que estaban al lado del anciano se apartaron. Robert dio dos pasos atrás, tenso la cuerda del Arco del Leon y coloco la Flecha del Rugido en dirección al pecho del anciano, la punta de la flecha estaba afilada y tenía la forma de un león puntiagudo. Estiro el brazo tanto como pudo, la cuerda se encontraba tan tensa que podía cortar un jamón con ella.  
El anciano cerró los ojos y rezo alguna oración. Después Robert soltó la flecha, y esta voló como un relámpago y atravesó el pecho del anciano. El anciano solo emitió un grito agudo antes de desplomarse hacia atrás. El Lord sonrió de satisfacción.  
Robert hizo una señal para que retiraran el cuerpo. Los centinelas obedecieron.  
-Lo has hecho bien, hijo mío-. Dijo el Lord con orgullo. Su hijo se acerco a él.  
-Ordenare a Reeves que avance con la octavo regimiento para que arrase con la ciudadela PasoGris-. Dijo Robert.  
-Eso no será necesario-. Dijo su Señor Padre.  
-Pero habías dicho…-. Dijo su hijo con confusión en su rostro.  
-Solo dije eso porque quería ver la reacción en su rostro. –Dijo el Lord con una sonrisa. –Si vas a ocupar un cargo en la corte imperial en un futuro venidero, deberías saber que, antes de ejecutar a un hombre por mandato imperial primero deberías humillarlo-. Dijo con arrogancia.  
-Pero los hombres de PasoGris dieron el servicio de su lealtad a la espada del Rey Purpura. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-. Pregunto Robert.  
-Le enviaremos la cabeza del alcalde dentro de un cofre de madera de Sauce y bordado en oro, con dos denarios en las cuencas de sus ojos-. Respondió el Lord. –Eso hará que la ciudadela de PasoGris reconsidere a que servicio de lealtad deben prestar.  
Reeves desenvaino su espada y se acerco al cadáver de Dominicus. Reeves le cortó la cabeza al hombre de un golpe, firme y seguro. La sangre, roja como el vino veraniego, salpicó la grama. Uno de los caballos se encabritó y hubo que sujetarlo por las riendas para evitar que escapara al galope.  
Jules Grimes tomo la cabeza del anciano. –Imbécil-. Dijo haciendo una mueca luego le escupió. Jules Grimes es el Comandante de la Guardia Imperial al servicio de la Reina Bradley. Jules había cumplido ya veintidós años, y era el hombre más joven que ha existido en Cartan que había ocupado el cargo militar más deseado por los Comandantes Legionarios. Cabe decir que aparte del hijo de la Reina, era el segundo joven mas envidiado del Imperio.  
Luego Lord Eric ordeno el regreso a la capital, se subió a su caballo después que su montara al suyo.  
Durante el largo camino de regreso, Robert se acerco a su padre, tanto su caballo como el de su padre estaban a la par.  
-El traidor murió como un valiente-. Dijo Robert, era fuerte y corpulento, de veinte años, tenía la piel clara de su madre, y rubio como su padre, de ojos azules como los de su madre.  
-Murió como un cobarde-. Dijo su padre. –Había terror en sus ojos, hijo.  
-Me refiero, Padre-. Dijo Robert. –Que fue valentía de su parte en traicionar al Imperio y unirse a la causa del Rey Purpura, sabiendo de los riesgos que eso conllevaría.  
-Fue estupidez-. Dijo el Lord frunciendo el ceño. –Traicionar al Imperio, es traicionar a la vida. Nunca lo olvides, hijo mío.  
Robert asintió y calló.  
Jules Grimes se acerco con su caballo y lo puso al trote a la par de ellos dos.  
-El cruce al rugido queda adelante, doblando a la izquierda-. Señalo Jules. Los ojos de Jules eran verdes como la grama, de cabello castaño, tan alto como Robert, fuerte y rápido con la espada.  
El Lord asintió.  
-Llegaremos al anochecer si tenemos suerte, Lord Eric-. Dijo Jules, su capa roja ondeaba en el aire por la brisa y sus ojos verdes apenas podían verse a través del visor de su yelmo de Leon.  
-Jules. Mi hijo me ha comentado que la acción del anciano Bernstein fue valiente-. Recordó El Lord  
-¿Traicionar a la Patria?-. Se pregunto Jules.  
Robert lo miro con recelo.  
-Solo si deseas la muerte-. Siguió Jules. –Solo un tonto traicionaría a su Patria solo por seguir a otro tonto que sueña con conquistar un Reino que no puede conquistar. El Rey Purpura lo sabe, que no puede conquistar Edia.  
-¿Qué importancia tiene Edia para nosotros?-. Intervino Robert. –Que se joda Edia, que El Rey Purpura los invada. A nosotros no tiene porque importarnos.  
-Hay algo que no entiendes, hijo mío-. Dijo Lord Eric. –Si El Rey Purpura invade Edia. ¿Que pensara el Rey Águila de nuestro Imperio? ¿Qué pensaría Edia si ve espadas Cartanas en el bando del Rey Purpura?  
-¿Qué somos débiles y que permitimos que el Rey Purpura robe nuestras fuerzas para pelear por una causa perdida? O, ¿Qué apoyamos al Rey Purpura en su invasión a Edia?-. Se pregunto Robert.  
-Cualquiera de las dos respuestas a esas preguntas, no nos favorece-. Dijo Lord Eric.  
-Aun asi-. Dijo su hijo. –El Rey Purpura nos intento robar las fuerzas de la Ciudad de PasoGris. El anciano Bernstein se alió con el Bárbaro, eso lo hace un Bárbaro. Nos hizo parecer débiles ante el Rey Purpura. Ahora, ¿Deberíamos esperar que los Barbaros secuestren a nuestras mujeres para preñarlas y crear Barbaros más fuertes?  
-Eso nunca pasara, hijo mío-. Dijo Lord Eric con una sonrisa. –Porque nunca lo permitiremos. Todo traidor sabe que, si es atrapado, se puede dar por muerto. Y nadie quiere morir por una causa sin sentido.  
De repente llegaron al cruce del Leon. En ese momento Jules detuvo bruscamente su caballo. Los centinelas se alarmaron. Al igual que Lord Eric y su hijo.  
—¿Algún problema, Jules? —preguntó el Cónsul, que se les había acercado cabalgando.  
En el cruce, había dos caminos. El camino de La izquierda conducía a las Montañas del Leon y el camino de la derecha a la Ciudad Real El Rugido. Jules desmonto de su caballo, desenvaino su espada, al parecer había visto algo. Los demás jinetes avanzaron con cautela. Reeves, un hombre fornido de casi dos metros y musculoso, fue el segundo en desmontar, se acerco a Jules con cuidado.  
Marcus fue el siguiente, pero no se acerco de inmediato, también había visto lo que Jules vio primero.  
Los otros centinelas formaron un anillo de seguridad.  
-¡Dios!-. Se le escapo a Robert mientras trataba de controlar a su caballo. Fue el cuarto hombre en ver lo que pasaba.  
Para entonces Lord Eric ya estaba consumido de curiosidad.  
-Por un demonio-. Maldijo Lord Eric. -¿Quién hizo esto?  
-Un monstruo-. Replico su hijo.  
La cabeza de un Leon de Montaña estaba semienterrada en la grama manchada de sangre. Robert diviso unos ojos ciegos en los que reptaban los gusanos y una boca grande llena de dientes amarillentos. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue el tamaño que tenía. Era más grande que de costumbre, el doble que un Leon de Montaña ordinario.  
-¿Quién hizo esta atrocidad?-. Pregunto Lord Eric con cierta repugnancia en el tono de su voz.  
-El Bárbaro-. Dijo Reeves después de levantar la lengua podrida que se salía de la boca con la punta de su espada, todos vieron que había un tela de color purpura amarrada a ella.  
-Esto no me gusta-. Dijo Robert con rabia. -El Maldito salvaje nos envía un mensaje.  
-Es una vil provocación-. Dijo Lord Eric  
-¿Esto es por PasoGris?-. Se pregunto Marcus. –La ciudad se encuentra a un lado de las Montañas.  
-Debemos quemar la ciudad de PasoGris-. Sugirió Robert con ira en su voz. –Se aliaron con el Bárbaro.  
-No voy a quemar una ciudad entera por el error de un solo hombre-. Intervino su padre.  
-¿Consideras la traición un error?-. Pregunto su hijo.  
-Un error del que debemos asegurarnos que los demás no deben cometer-. Respondió Lord Eric  
-Matándolos-. Replico su hijo.  
-¡He dicho que NO!- Grito el Lord con ira. Todos guardaron silencio.  
Robert estaba furioso. Lo que veía, el Leon de Montaña decapitado en el llano era una ofensa al imperio.  
-No debemos apresurarnos-. Siguió Lord Eric. –No sabemos si los hombres de PasoGris hicieron esto, o el Rey Purpura en persona. No vamos a quemar una ciudad sin saber quien fue el culpable.  
-Esto es…-. Titubeo su hijo.  
-Una ofensa al imperio, lo sé-. Termino de decir su padre. –Esto es solo una provocación. No debemos caer ante ella. No debemos ser tan tontos.  
-¿Qué sugiere que debemos hacer, Lord Eric?-. Pregunto Jules.  
-Esperar-. El Respondió.  
-¿Esperar a que?-. Preguntaba su hijo al mismo tiempo que envaino su espada.  
-Que el tonto Bárbaro realice el siguiente movimiento-. Dijo el Lord. –En algún momento se va equivocar y nosotros moveremos las piezas para acabar con él.  
-O movernos primero-. Intervino Jules cuando se subió al caballo. –Realizar el primer movimiento antes que el Bárbaro.  
-No enviare un ejército a las Montañas-. Replico Lord Eric.  
-Eso no será necesario-. Dijo Jules con una sonrisa.  
-Me imagino que tienes una idea-. Dijo Robert al mirar fijamente la cabeza del Leon de Montaña.  
-¿Qué idea tienes?-. Pregunto con curiosidad Lord Eric  
-Solo necesito una pequeña guarnición-. Respondió Jules. –Y hombres de la Montaña.  
-¿Para qué quieres hombres de la Montaña?-. Pregunto Reeves.  
-Necesito soldados que se parezcan a los Barbaros-. Jules miro Lord Eric  
Lord Eric ya se ha dado cuenta de la idea que había pensado Julius, “era una idea brillante pero muy arriesgada” pensó  
-Supongo que necesitaras armaduras bárbaras-. Le dijo el Lord  
Jules asintió. Los demás centinelas miraron al Lord. Lo entendieron un minuto después.  
“Un movimiento falsa bandera” Pensó Robert.  
Después de que Jules discutiera el plan con Lord Eric, este le dio permiso para ejecutarlo. Lord Eric tenía el consentimiento del Imperio en asuntos militares, pero el mismo sabia que cualquier movimiento por muy temerario que sea podría perjudicar el Reino de Cartan, pero tenía plena confianza en Jules, “Es muy joven para ocupar un cargo tan alto” pensó, pero Jules no aparentaba ser un tonto, tenía toda la experiencia que se requería para comandar un ejército.  
Jules se retiro con Reeves y treinta centinelas más hacia las Montañas del Leon, donde se encontraban las guarniciones de los hombres de la Montaña, quienes protegían las ciudades que se encontraban a los alrededores. Jules los considero capaces para llevar a cabo la misión que quería ejecutar, ya recibió el permiso Real, ahora solo se lo dejaría en las manos del Dios de la Suerte.  
Después de medio día de cabalgata, Lord Eric ordeno a la comitiva descansar. Armaron un campamento sin carpas a un lado del rio, Los Centinelas formaron un perímetro alrededor de su Lord. Lord Eric se dispuso a descansar sobre una roca plana, su quito la capa y su peto, el cinturón con su espada la reposo a su lado.  
Robert se quito la capa roja y doblo para dejarla descansar sobre la montura de caballo. Luego, camino hacia su padre.  
-Padre. ¿Confías en el plan de Jules?-. Pregunto su hijo antes de sentarse a su lado.  
-Es un plan arriesgado, lo sé-. Respondió su Señor Padre. –Que ni la misma Reina estaría de acuerdo. Pero, el asunto con el Rey Purpura necesita ser resuelto.  
-¿Y si fracasa?-. Pregunto de nuevo su hijo.  
-No fracasara-. Respondió su padre. –Los hombres de la Montaña nos darán su apoyo, a diferencia de los hombres de PasoGris, Los hombres de la Montaña son realmente fieles a la corona, darían su vida por ella.  
-Lo siento que tenga que preguntar, Padre-. Dijo su hijo. -¿Y si no sucede asi? ¿Qué pasaría si los hombres de la montaña dan su apoyo en la misión de Jules?  
-Entonces los quemaremos a todos-. Su padre frunció el ceño. –Arrasaremos a la Montaña y destruiremos sus castillos.  
La autoridad de Lord Eric nunca había sido cuestionada en el imperio Cartan. Robert nunca pensaba que su padre era un hombre cruel y sin sentimientos, solo pensaba que el era un hombre racional para con el Reino, la lealtad está por encima de todo, nunca debe haber duda a las leyes de Cartan. El lema del imperio era bien conocido por todos los Reinos vecinos, trataron de adoptar ese lema, pero sin ningún resultado. El lema era: “Traicionas a la Patria, Traicionas a la Vida”. Por ende todo traidor descubierto en Cartan, no merecería el perdón ni de los mismos Dioses.  
-Una vez que acabemos con el Rey Purpura-. Siguió su padre. –Pondremos nuestros ojos en aquellos que cuestionaron su lealtad a Cartan.  
-Si fuese asi, nos quedaríamos sin vasallos-. Dijo su hijo. –Necesitamos de las casas de las familias para sustentar al Reino.  
Lord Eric bufo. –Para gobernar un Reino solo se necesita de tres casas que lleven consigo una infinidad de recursos e inmenso poder. Ya te imaginas de cuales casas me refiero.  
-La nuestra es una de ellas-. Respondió Robert.  
-Cierto. ¿Y las otras dos?  
-Obviamente la casa de la Reina-. Respondió Robert.  
-La Casa Bradley-. Recordó el Lord.  
-Y la Casa Armstrong que se encuentra en el Norte de Cartan-. Dijo su hijo.  
-La Casa de Oro les digo yo-. El Lord se echo a reír. –Todo el oro del Reino es sacado de las minas de las Montañas Armstrong.  
-Y si tienes mucho oro…  
-Tienes mucho poder-. Termino el Lord.  
-¿Y nuestra Casa?-. Pregunto Robert, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería escucharla de la boca de su padre.  
-Por el ejército-. Respondió con una sonrisa. –La mitad de la Armada Cartana ha nacido y crecido en las Tierras de la Casa Eric.  
-Pero la Casa de la Reina es pequeña-. Dijo Robert con voz nerviosa. –No tiene oro, ni un gran ejército.  
Su padre frunció el ceño. La ira relampagueó en sus ojos. Una mirada fría de su padre hizo erizar la piel de Robert.  
-Lo siento, Padre-. Robert bajo la mirada. –No era mi intención dudar del poder de la Casa de la Reina.  
-Eres mi hijo, Robert-. Dijo Lord Eric con una voz áspera. –Aun así, debes tener cuidado con las palabras que salen de tu boca.  
-No volverá a pasar, Padre. –Dijo Robert, se intimido, si no fuera porque era el hijo del segundo hombre más poderoso del Reino ya sería ejecutado mañana temprano al salir el sol.  
-A veces un cargo político tiene más peso que todo el oro y ejercito del Reino-. Le recordó su padre. –Nunca olvides eso.  
Lord Eric siempre se decía eso, era el cargo que quería ocupar, pero para ello tenía que mover las piezas correctas y sin mucho impulso, aunque él no lograría ocupar ese anhelado cargo, aún tenía a su hijo Robert para que lo ocupe. No tenía intención en traicionar a la Casa Bradley, eso mancharía su honor, y hasta sería capaz de ordenar su propia ejecución. Pero recordó que la Reina aún tiene herederos y que su único hermano se encuentra en una cruzada contra el Reino del Sur, Tharan.  
Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las Casa más poderosas de Cartan hagan sus solicitudes para la sucesión de la Corona, en caso de que el hermano de la Reina, Phillips, muera en el sur durante la cruzada.  
Tenía que ser cauto, un movimiento en falso y su Casa seria arrasada por la furia de La Reina. Eric no contaría con la protección de su ejército, después de todo, ellos son leales a la Corona, y la Casa Armstrong tiene suficiente oro como para comprar las espadas que sean necesarias.  
Lord Eric aún estaba por cumplir los cuarenta años, pero se pensaba así mismo como un hombre todavía con muchas ambiciones por delante.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un centinela que acompañaba a Jules llego bajando la colina a galope.  
Lord Eric alzo la vista y se estremeció.  
El centinela no tomaba las riendas de su caballo. El caballo volvió por cuenta propia adonde se había asentado la comitiva de Lord Eric. Robert se levanto rápidamente y desenvaino su espada.  
Los demás centinelas se agruparon y también desenvainaron sus espadas. El caballo del centinela que regresaba se asustó y relincho, empezó a dar vueltas en círculos. El cuerpo del centinela se movía de un lado a otro, sus manos estaban atadas con una soga, y su cabeza, en realidad no la tenía, estacada sobre el torso, estaba la cabeza del León de Montaña que habían encontrado en el cruce del Camino del León.


End file.
